1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near-universal non-corrosive, non-toxic, environmentally safe and user friendly decontaminant in a dry powder form capable of detoxifying organophosphorus-based G-type, V-type neurotoxic chemical warfare, sulfur-mustard, and related organophosphorus based hazardous industrial materials.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Risk of exposure from chemical biological warfare (CBW) agents to men and women in uniform engaged in conflicts around the world has long been realized. Since the tragic events of Sep. 11, 2001, use of CBW materials by terrorist or extremist groups against the civilian population has become a real and credible threat. Even though the high toxicity of CBW agents of military significance (G-type, V-type and sulfur-mustard) are well documented, a number of other organophosphorus (OP) based agricultural pesticides and related industrial toxic chemicals are relatively easy to synthesize, procure, and intentional use of these hazardous materials pose significant threat in Homeland Defense arena.
Decontamination is defined as the process of removing or neutralizing a surface hazard resulting from a CBW threat agent attack. The key goal is to quickly restore battlefield operational tempo and logistics after a CB attack has occurred. The CBW agents require cumbersome protective measures causing significant compromise of the combat performance. Thus, decontamination capabilities are required to sustain operations in a CB contaminated environment, to ensure power projection capabilities, to clean up personnel and large areas for retrograde and re-supply operations, and to reconstitute individual equipment, vehicles, and weapon platforms (Joint Science and Technology Panel for Chemical and Biological Decontamination, DOD).
The objective of our decontamination technology advancement efforts was to develop systems that are rapid and effective in detoxifying CBW agents, environmentally safe, do not impact the effectiveness of the equipment being decontaminated, and minimize the logistical impact on operations.
In addition to the traditional concept of dealing only with vehicles and equipment, it is also crucial to be able to decontaminate large areas such as logistics bases, air-fields, ports, key command and control centers, and other fixed-site facilities. With the rising threat of terrorist attacks using CB agents or toxic industrial chemicals, decontamination of large civilian facilities is a major concern as well.
Current simple chemistry-driven decontaminants are caustic and have the potential for causing materiel and environmental damage and personnel injury. This and the fact that some are decontaminant materials flammable also have made them inappropriate for the following uses: shipboard, high performance aircraft, other non-hardened equipment or on personnel. In addition, most are bulk liquids that require significant logistics and storage capabilities. While some of these decontaminants are non-aqueous, they still require considerable amounts of water for pre-washing and post-application rinsing to prevent corrosion of the equipment. These realities further impinge on their applicability in dealing with indoor facilities or large outdoor fixed sites that have been contaminated.
DS2 (Decontamination solution 2) is the currently fielded Department of Defense (DOD) decontaminant. It is effective against a broad range of CB threat material. However, DS2 is highly corrosive and poses serious environmental and user-safety concerns. A number of other decontamination alternatives, e.g. DECON GREEN (Edgewood Research Center) and DF200 (Sandia National Labs) have been in development for a number of years. Both these decontaminants contain significant amounts of organic solvents and hydrogen peroxide. The flammable nature has rendered use of these decontaminants inappropriate in certain critical situations: shipboard; on new, high performance aircraft; on other non-hardened equipment and/or on personnel. The bulk amounts (stoichiometric) component liquids—also require significant logistics and storage burden.
There is, therefore, a need for a decontaminant that has the following characteristics:
a. Effective-against broad-spectrum C/B warfare agents, hazardous agricultural and industrial toxic material;
b. Non-corrosive, nontoxic, and non-flammable;
c. User friendly;
d. No adverse environmental impact;
e. Minimal logistical storage and shipping burden;
f. Minimal impact on indoor surfaces and materials;
g. No post clean-up hazardous waste;
h. Ease of application with existing spray and fire-fighting equipment.
The key objective of the present invention is to provide a decontaminant that is non-corrosive, non-toxic, environmentally-safe and user friendly capable of detoxifying neurotoxic organophosphorus (OP)-based G-type and V-type agents, sulfur-mustard, and OP-based hazardous industrial pesticides not just for large-area, but also for: suppressing fires, skin surface or personnel decontamination, use in laundry detergent and soap, degreasing operations, protective barriers such as filter and skin cream/lotions, and personnel decontamination.
These objectives of the invention will become more apparent in succeeding sections of the disclosure.